Gifts from the Past...
by Sabre 220
Summary: Alex, a normal teen gets a special package from Kari since he has no digimon of his own.


**Disclaimer: Read my profile it's all there so I don't have to keep on writing it. So if you have any legal qualms read that first.  
  
Ch.1 Prologue: Well here it is, if you have any problems voice 'em in your review. Thanks for reading and I hope you come to enjoy my work.  
  
Chapter 1: Booting Up.  
  
Kari sat in her classroom, marking some tests, checking the right answers and filling in the wrong ones. All the children were out in the courtyard enjoying their lunch, Kari inwardly sighed, casting a sideways glance to Gatomon and all the kids and their digimon outside. She heard a cough and looked to see one student. One of her past students who was out of the normal. He didn't have his own digivice or digimon.  
  
"What can I do for you Alex?" Kari chirped letting her pen roll onto the desk and flexing her hands and neck. Alex walked in silent as always and pulled a chair up to her desk.  
  
"I just came by to say hi.." He mumbled, his sight straying everywhere but Kari.  
  
"What's up?" Kari asked pushing the tests aside and leaning forward. She knew what he was going to say already.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of everyone else having their own digimon and digivice. Like c'mon I have dreams and all that bull.. But I'm left in the dirt." He muttered. Kari let out a sigh. Alex stood nearly six and a half feet tall, short brown hair, arctic blue eyes and a heavy frame, covered in blue jeans, white T-shirt and deep blue jacket. He also had more than his fair share of scars, he had something no one else did, he could compete in hand to hand combat with an Ultimate level digimon.  
  
"Look at it this way Alex.." Kari started. "Where everyone else has to rely on their digimon to do their fighting you can handle yourself." She said reminding him.  
  
"I know.. But that just sets me aside as an even bigger freak..." He muttered rubbing his temples, his only sign of showing frustration. Kari rubbed his arm consolingly. "Like I'm an above average student, in top shape, headed towards my dream... The only thing I don't have is my own digimon.." He growled. In truth Alex was pulling a 97% average. Kari went into her desk and pulled out a package she had long since hidden away and dug out recently.  
  
"I never found someone special enough for this kind of task.." She announced, setting the package down on the table. It was large, roughly large enough for a computer monitor but much much lighter.  
  
"What is it?" Alex asked naively poking at the box in a cynical fashion.  
  
"Open it. I found it on a return trip to the digital world." Kari encouraged. Alex proceeded to open the packaging and pull from the protective bubble wrap a pure white digi-egg with the Greek symbol for alpha on it in pitch black.  
  
"Kari.. I can't.." Alex protested putting the digi-egg down on a desk, keeping his hand on it protectively.  
  
"I know you can raise it." Kari encouraged. Alex went to protest more but then the room was filled with a momentary light and then Alex's hand was now on a female digimon's leg. She was his height, had a Wargreymon's appearance and physique for everything, aside from size, none of the armor and she had a tail. She, was wearing camouflage pants and jacket, two bandoleers of grenades going across her chest. Her eyes were a chromatic purple with a mane of green hair.  
  
"Hi.." She greeted. Alex blushed and ripped his hand from her leg. She was sitting on her legs, perched on Kari's desk watching Alex fully. "I'm Grenamon.." She added.  
  
"Uhhh..." Alex started.  
  
"Grenamon meet Alex." Kari interrupted. Grenamon looked to Kari and smiled. "I want you to take care of him and be his partner."  
  
"Well if he doesn't stop acting like a frozen idiot I can't do much." Grenamon answered with a light giggle. Alex took back his composure and stood up to his full height. "He's big." She remarked.  
  
"Uh yeah... Sorry 'bout my hand... Didn't realize where it was." Alex apologized, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Not your prob Alex. She's a special digimon, instead of starting as a baby digimon she came out as a rookie. So you didn't really know." Kari explained. Alex extended an open hand. Grenamon took his hand with one of her own and shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Alex greeted still blushing.  
  
"As to you..." Grenamon complimented sliding off of Kari's desk and onto the floor, her talons making light noises as they hit.  
  
"Well you two should get acquainted." Kari suggested. Grenamon craned her neck around.  
  
"But Kari... What about a digivice?" She whined.  
  
"Oh hush... I have it around here somewhere." Kari muttered tearing through her desk. Alex spotted a glint in the bubble wrap and investigated it. It was a second series digivice, AKA D3, except the white was chromatic purple and the sides a mix of pure white and pitch black.  
  
"This thing?" Alex asked holding it up. Kari and Grenamon looked at him and before they could say a thing the screen lit up and a small flash appeared in Alex's free hand. It materialized into a tag with a crest inside of it.  
  
"He's got the crest of protection.." Grenamon muttered. Alex was watching in disbelief.  
  
"Does this mean?..." He started.  
  
"Yep... Looks like Grenamon is your actual partner. And to boot you have a tag and crest." Kari announced patting him on the arm. Grenamon slid over to his side and wrapped her arms around his chest hugging him.  
  
"I actually have a partner now." She purred.  
  
"Whoa.. What's all this about?" Alex asked looking at her, sliding his tag on and under his shirt while attaching his digivice to the inside of his jacket.  
  
"Grenamon actually helped me in the Digiworld. She went into hibernation until she met her partner." Kari started. "And I kinda guessed from your situation that you were her partner." Kari finished. Alex shook his head in disbelief. There was a knock at the door, everyone looked to see T.k.  
  
"Heylo.." He greeted walking. He nodded towards Grenamon. "Nice to see you again. So what's up Kari?"  
  
"Alex here is one of the second gen. tag digidestined." Kari answered. Grenamon nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"He's the owner of the crest of protection?" T.k. asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah that's me.. Trying to get over the shock." Alex answered. T.k. put a hand on his shoulder caringly.  
  
"Trust me Alex... Grenamon'll take care of you.." T.k. added. A stomach could be heard rumbling in the short silence.  
  
"Ok.. I need food. I'll get back to ya Kari... Thanks.." Alex mumbled, leaving the room with Grenamon in tow. T.k. waited until he was fully gone.  
  
"So he is the true holder?" He asked in a serious tone.  
  
"We'll hear after their first fight..." Kari answered.  
  
Alex strode through the hallway, thinking everything over in his mind. Mumbling bits and pieces of the recount while navigating the halls towards the cafeteria. Grenamon was at his side faithfully, staying there and keeping silent. She cringed when a bunch of kids with their digimon partners spotted them and blocked their path. Alex stopped abruptly towering over them but still took on an edge.  
  
"What's up with the rent-a-mon Alex?" The lead guy asked.  
  
"Screw you Yuichi.." Alex returned, pulling out the digivice.  
  
"Ohh.. He has a stolen digivice." Yuichi countered poking it. Alex pulled out his crest. "And a fake crest."  
  
"Alex... Would you mind?" Grenamon tried.  
  
"No.." Alex answered protectively. "Most of them can go to mega."  
  
"But.." She protested.  
  
"No.. We don't have to prove a thing to them..." Alex growled. Shoving Yuichi out of the way and pushing through the crowd. Grenamon stood frozen to her spot, snapping out of her trance she flipped over the group and to Alex's side, leaving most of them speechless. In the next few minutes they found their way into the cafeteria and outside with a tray full of food. Taking to the less crowded part of the courtyard Alex took a seat at an empty table.  
  
"Alex... Why didn't you let me fight?" Grenamon protested.  
  
"They are just a bunch of jerks.. Let it slide.. So tell me about yourself." Alex returned.  
  
"You'll learn in due time. But all you need to know for now is that I'm active, have some interesting interests and my main attack in this form is Salvo.. Just a few grenades here and there." She answered grabbing a few fries and eating them one by one.  
  
"You are one mischevious digimon.. I can tell already." Alex muttered looking down. Grenamon looked up and saw Yuichi and more kids this time. With a few identifiable Mega's in their party. She nudged Alex who stood up.  
  
"Fork over the stolen digivice and tags." Yuichi demanded.  
  
"And what happens if they truly are mine?" Alex countered.  
  
"Then fight.." Yuichi proposed. His digimon, Flamedramon took a step forward. This time when Grenamon got up to fight Alex didn't stop her.  
  
"Think you can handle yourself?" Alex asked. Grenamon nodded and cracked her knuckles stepping into the clearing.  
  
"So first pin?" Grenamon inquired.  
  
"That works.." Yuichi agreed. Alex nodded and looked to the fight concentrating.  
  
It all seemed to start in slow motion. Flamedramon leapt up into the air and aimed at Grenamon. She only pulled a grenade from a bandoleer and then the pin. Flamedramon let loose with his Fire Rocket attack and sped down towards Grenamon, she casually tossed the grenade up into his path and backflipped out of the way. Flamedramon sped right into the grenade exactly when it's timer went off. The ensuing explosion sent him flying back and onto the ground. Grenamon landed solidly and everything seemed to return to normal time. In any battle the first hit was always critical. Grenamon looked at the fallen digimon and placed a hand on her hip mockingly.  
  
"Is that the best you have?" She taunted. Flamedramon stood up and slid into a fighting stance.  
  
"So you got lucky." He growled. He charged at her. She did nothing, Flamedramon got closer every split second. Then she exploded in movement. She did a backflip, landing her foot right into Flamedramon's jaw, sending him reeling again.  
  
"God you suck."  
  
"What the?" Flamedramon muttered wiping some blood from his lips.  
  
"Surrender.. You'll only hurt yourself more." Grenamon offered, grabbing two grenades from her bandoleers.  
  
"Never..." Flamedramon resolved charging at her once more. She side stepped, slapping him in the chest and back, leaving both grenades on his body and pulling out a detonator. Flamedramon stopped suddenly once he realized his mistake.  
  
"Salvo." Grenamon whispered pushing the button on her detonator down. The two bright white explosions engulfed Flamedramon and then receded as quickly as they had formed. Flamedramon slumped to his knees beaten. Everyone was silent for a few moments. Yuichi ran up to and punched Alex in the jaw, sending him onto the table.  
  
"What the hell?" Alex spat getting back up.  
  
"You cheating bastard. Borrowing an Ultimate... That's just low." Yuichi growled readying another punch. It never hit, Grenamon was holding his arm.  
  
"Are you threatening my partner?" She asked in a low, serious voice. She didn't give him a chance to answer. She whipped his arm back and behind his back, wrapping one of her legs around his she spun him onto the ground and into a submission hold. "ARE YOU!??!" She shouted into his ear. Yuichi whimpered in pain. "I am his partner. I am Grenamon. I am a rookie level digimon. He has the true crest of protection and the marble second series digivice.."  
  
"GOD!" Yuichi screamed.  
  
"GRENAMON LET GO OF HIM!" Kari screamed running up. Grenamon got up off of Yuichi and moved to Alex's side. "What were you doing?"  
  
"He attacked Alex after I beat Flamedramon fair and square." Grenamon protested.  
  
"It's my fault." Alex intervened. "Mrs. Kamiya.. I accepted the challenge. I should've stopped Grenamon from attacking Yuichi. I accept full responsibility as her partner."  
  
"Alex.." Grenamon protested, more softly, reaching out to him.  
  
"Alex, since this is your first hour with a digimon I think you aren't the one in wrong.. Nor your partner. I think Yuichi is." Kari started.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Yuichi snapped.  
  
"What... I was following Alex, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid and all you and your friends do is insult him. Alex showed amazing restraint. And if you must know he got those items from me. I gave him the digi-egg that Grenamon came from..." Kari blared. "So if you are going to pursue this I will take you to the headmaster and she will deal with you. Now I believe as the loser you have something to hand over to Alex." She added.  
  
"What now?" Alex asked stupefied.  
  
"Data.." Grenamon started. "Bits of information. You win some from the loser, when you save enough I can access new attacks."  
  
Yuichi grumbled and pulled out his digivice, another second series, he held it out and Alex held his out. The screens flashed together signaling the completion of the transfer.  
  
"Now go find something more creative to do.." Kari blared. Alex, Grenamon and Kari sat down together.  
  
"That was odd." Alex muttered.  
  
"I told you I could take him." Grenamon purred. Alex nodded in approval.  
  
"Alex I have one thing to warn you about with her... She's seductress. Nothing serious but she has a nasty tendency to tease.. And nice first battle." Kari said.  
  
"I didn't do a thing." Alex announced.  
  
"Actually you did." Grenamon stated. "We are linked in many ways. I would've never thought of doing the backflip kick or using my Salvo attack like that." She admitted.  
  
"I haven't either." Kari said supporting the facts.  
  
"Well I have always tried to do something like that." Alex mumbled, getting back to his lunch. "But what are my parents going to say?"  
  
"I'll call them about that. I hope to see you in my class this afternoon Alex." Kari announced.  
  
"What class.. You teach young kids.." Alex protested.  
  
"Caring for your digimon.. Has no age factor. I expect you there or Grenamon will be suspended." Kari explained. Alex nodded and opened his bottle of pop.  
  
"What do I learn there?" Alex asked, not looking up from his lunch.  
  
"Proper manners." Kari answered. "So happy that you have a partner now?"  
  
"Yeah.. It's ok.. She's ok."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OK?!?!" Grenamon snapped. "I took down a Champion."  
  
"Have to give her that." Kari supported.  
  
"I do!" Alex returned holding his hands up in protest.  
  
The day slipped away for Alex. One minute molding into the next and eventually the last few hours until it came to Alex standing outside of his own house, Grenamon at his side faithfully.  
  
"Now to see what my mom thinks." He mumbled.  
  
"What about your dad?" Grenamon chirped naively.  
  
"Gone and hopefully forever.." Alex answered, taking the faithful step inside. His mother greeted him, Dmitri, she stood a full two heads below Alex and Grenamon, her partner somewhere else in the house doing something. Alex smiled weakly as he removed his shoes.  
  
"SO Alex finally has a woman." She greeted. Alex gave his mother an odd look while Grenamon attached herself to his arm.  
  
"Yep.. All mine.. SO I'm Grenamon and you're Alex's mother.. cool.. Where's a shower.. Need to clean up."  
  
"She's talkative." Dmitri noticed.  
  
"And the title of master of the obvious goes to my mom.. Once again. Hey... I'll be in my room doing whatever.. Bonding. Something like that. I know that much."  
  
Alex and Grenamon plodded upstairs. To his room, tidy and organized, one large bed, closet full of the essentials, dresser with miniatures, desk with desktop and other such stuff and finally an attached bathroom. Grenamon beelined for the shower and got in, tossing her bandoleers, clothes and junk over the top onto the floor. Alex placed his stuff on his floor by his desk and went into the bathroom, putting her clothes on the counter and pulling out a few towels.  
  
"You always do this?"  
  
"Just feel dirty.. Hope you don't mind." Grenamon answered turning the water on. Alex thanked himself inwardly for having shower curtains that didn't show a thing.  
  
Ch.1 Epilogue: Well what do you think? And about the shower scene it's only preluding to some interesting events (non-sexual all you weirdos) later on that will entice you to read on. Hope you enjoyed, so please review my work, suggestions/flames are always welcome and appreciated. 


End file.
